Attitude Adjustment
by Under8000
Summary: *AU* Goku and Chi-Chi have been together through it all, life and death. But what will happen when Chi-Chi is no longer around? Will he survive his heart break? Will he prevail through the uncertain future? GIFT for Over8000!
1. Chapter 1

It was another peaceful day at the Son household. Goku worked out in the fields while Chi-Chi cooked and cleaned. After Goten and Gohan became men and moved out, the two settled down; with the exception of Goku's constant training and occasional disappearances.

Years passed by, and with no new enemies to fight, some of the Z-fighters became disinterested in martial arts. Others kept up their training, like Vegeta, who would often visit the Son house to spar with Goku. For the most part, the group grew distant with age but they would have the occasional get together, held by Bulma.

At the Brief residence, Vegeta still trained daily, but he found that his routine was lacking. He still yearned for the challenge that only a fellow Saiyan could provide him. As per usual, The Prince of Saiyans took up his armor and left without a word to Bulma.

Vegeta touched down and approached the Son house. He walked through the front door without even so much as a knock. As he opened the portal he bellowed out for Kakarot, but received no verbal response.

Suddenly, Chi-Chi barreled into the room with a large smile on her aged face. As soon as she noticed her unwelcomed guest her smile fell into a large frown, then a scowl.

"Vegeta. What do _you_ want? Let me guess, you want to whisk my Goku away for yet another weeks long training session? Well, you listen here, buster." She took a deep breath before stalking toward him, frying pan in hand. "You just stay away from my dear Goku! I've had enough of his random vanishing, all right? Enough is _enough_!"

The Saiyan Prince snorted at the older woman before he crossed his arms over his chest and gave her a harsh glare. "Woman, Kakarot is a Saiyan, he needs to train just as much as he needs to eat. Now, where is he? Fetch him so we can go, and pack us a lunch on your way. Your cooking is better than Bulma's."

Once Vegeta's words registered, she immediately swung her cast iron frying pan at him. It didn't take much effort for the Saiyan to grab the piece of metal, bend it, and chuck it off to the side. Once he did then he approached Chi-Chi slowly, his glare grew to a sneer.

"Bitch-" he was quickly cut off by a slap to the face, which didn't faze him.

The Prince returned the favor. He raised his hand up then brought it down, striking the woman with force so strong that it sent her through a wall. Chi-Chi let out a scream, but it was snuffed out as she was knocked out.

Vegeta took a breath, hesitated, then approached the unconscious woman and stared down at her. When he realized she wasn't going to be getting up anytime soon, he huffed and turned on his heel to leave. He opened the door and exited the house without a backward glance. The door slammed and silence fell over the house.

Goku returned not long after Vegeta departed, his stomach rumbled with hunger. He discovered his beloved wife crumbled in a bloodied heap upon the floor and rushed to her side in bewilderment and concern.

The frail woman barely had a pulse by the time he discovered her, and she fell limp in his arms when he lifted her. His eyes filled with tears as he looked Chi-Chi over, but no amount of his light shakes would rouse her.

"Chi-Chi? Oh my poor Chi-Chi… What happened? Who did this to you?"

After yet another round of attempts to wake her, he realized she needed help. Goku placed one hand to his forehead and instantly transported the two of them to Korin's tower.

The white cat man wasn't expecting the Saiyan to pop in randomly, as they had not seen each other in many years. He nearly fell over, but balanced himself with his staff before wiping his brow with his arm in an exasperated manner.

"Goku! Jeez, you nearly scared me half to death, I'm almost on my last life, don't _do_ that to me!"

"Please, Korin, Chi-Chi is hurt and I don't know what happened. Can you help us?" Goku pleaded.

Once he took in the situation, Korin looked concerned and waddled up to the two of them to further examine Chi-Chi's condition. His brows furrowed as he did so, and he frowned deeply before looking up to Goku with a worried and confused expression.

Korin shifted slightly to get a better look at the wounded woman, who he could tell needed immediate medical attention.

"Please, Korin, tell me you have senzu beans! Chi-Chi needs one badly." Goku pleaded with his old friend, his eyes still filled with tears.

Korin looked up at Goku and gave a heavy sigh before he turned his back. "Goku… I can't give Chi-Chi a senzu bean, I'm sor-"

"Why not? Korin, I don't understand. She's dying and needs-needs a bean, please." Goku choked on his words as fear and thoughts of losing his beloved wife filled his mind and flooded his being.

"There aren't any senzu beans left, I stopped growing them years ago. The ones we have are dried and shriveled, Goku. They wouldn't save her, trust me. I suggest you take her to a hospital, that would be best." The cat man shuffled as he turned to look at Goku once more but by the time he had done so, the Saiyan was long gone.

Once at the hospital, Goku rushed up to the front desk and began to frantically beg for help. Nurses and doctors flooded around them as they began to work on the unconscious woman. Chi-Chi was ripped from the Saiyan's arms and whisked away down a hall; they insisted he could not follow.

When he could no longer see his wife, his heart began to pound in his chest, and then the real worrying began. Goku started to pace in the waiting room, tears still ever present in his eyes as he awaited a definitive answer from the hospital staff.

After hours of waiting, Goku decided to call Bulma and ask if she would care to join him. He could no longer take being alone in such a stressful time. When Bulma insisted on contacting the others for him, he allowed her to do so.

It didn't take long for Bulma to show up, along with Trunks, Bra, Vegeta, Krillin, Android 18, Marron, Pan, Gohan, Videl, Goten, Master Roshi, and Piccolo. Goku was shocked to see almost all of his friends gathered in one place again after all this time; it brought a smile to his face.

"Thank you all for coming, really. I haven't heard anything yet, but once I do, you will all be next in line to-to…" Goku clenched his fists and closed his eyes, to hold back his tears; he just couldn't stop thinking the worst about his beloved wife.

When someone caressed him, his eyes shot open in hopes that it was Chi-Chi touching him in such a soothing manner. Alas, it was Bulma, one of his best friends. Without a second thought, he hugged her close and trembled. Goku felt so weak; this was one battle he couldn't punch his way through, and that confused him.

Bulma petted Goku's hair and let him cry on her shoulder until he calmed down. After a while, the doctor cleared his throat behind them. Without a second thought, Goku pulled away and made direct eye contact with the surgeon.

"Where is she? How is she? Please-please _tell_ me she's okay," Goku pleaded, his heart filled with dread.

"Mr. Son, your wife has suffered a lot of brain damage. We've managed to get the swelling down, but for now we have her in a comatose state to ensure she heals properly. We're just not certain yet what the results of the surgery will be." The doctor wore a frown and his eyes were filled with empathy.

"So, she's still alive? You're telling me she is _still_ _alive_ though, right? There is a chance that she could wake up, she could be perfectly fine?" Goku approached the physician with newfound hope filling his chest.

The surgeon cleared his throat once more, shifted where he stood, and averted his eyes. "Well, the chances of her waking are about 50/50, but the damage is severe. There is just no telling what she will be like; she could have neurological issues for the rest of her life. Her memories may be damaged beyond repair. We just can't tell yet, not until she wakes. I truly wish I could give you more… more hope and information, but this is all I can offer. We did all we could, it's truly a miracle she even made it through the surgery." Once again he felt empathy for the husband and bowed his head before taking his leave.

Goku stood frozen in shock before he reached out and grabbed the doctor's shoulder. "Wait! Can I see her? Please!"

"Of course, but we request only two people in the room at once. You'll have to take turns, I'm sorry." Once the doctor was released, he left the group to discuss amongst themselves.

It didn't take long for Goku to decide he would go in by himself first. He just had to be alone with Chi-Chi for a few moments. "I'm sorry gang, I've got to do this solo. I know Gohan, Goten… I know you want to see your mother, but please just give me these first few moments alone, then you two can go in. She-I…"

"Dad, it's all right. Goten and I understand, right?" Gohan looked at his younger brother, who just nodded in turn.

With a small smile on his face, Goku hugged his boys at once, squeezing them to his frame in an almost painful manner. Both reciprocated and the three stood there for a moment before releasing each other.

"I'll be back, I'll try not to take too long, alright?" Goku gave them a reassuring smile before he departed.

Finally, he entered her room and walked to Chi-Chi's side. Once Goku laid his eyes on his wife, he took her hand and sat down. "Oh Chi-Chi… I'm so sorry, I-I don't know what happened. I swear that I can fix this… Please, don't leave me."

The only thing he could hear was the beeping from the monitors and her light breathing. Chi-Chi didn't stir from her coma, and it pained Goku to the core to know that she might never wake up again. The Saiyan warrior pushed his face into his hands and sobbed in a very uncharacteristic manner.

Meanwhile, in the waiting room, Vegeta began to feel ever so slightly guilty. He sighed and looked at Bulma, who had fallen asleep against his side. Suddenly he stood, and she nearly fell over. She gave him a harsh glare with blurry eyes, then rose and stretched her cramped limbs as well.

"What's going on, Vegeta?"

"I… I have to talk to you about something, but not here. Come with me." Vegeta walked away just as quickly as he had spoken.

Bulma feared what her husband had to tell her; she had already suspected, but for him to admit it was a big deal.

"Bulma … Ah… well, today I went to Kakarot's place to spar with him, but when I got there that … woman … attacked me with her damned frying pan. I grabbed it from her after she tried to hit me with it and … my anger got the best of me." Vegeta didn't look at his wife, because he felt honest shame for losing his precious control and for what he had done.

Bulma slapped him across the face as hard as she could, then shook her hand and winced. "Damn you! I'm not the one you should be telling… Goku - Chi-Chi might not make it through this, because you had to lose your damned temper! I can't believe you could be so stupid, Vegeta."

The Saiyan Prince took the slap without protest, then just looked at his wife as if he was defeated. It was a heart-wrenching expression. Bulma couldn't even stand to look him in the eyes for long though; she was far too angry and she felt guilty for hitting him. She _never_ hit him.

"Chi-Chi will make it. I know she will, Vegeta. She's tough." Bulma suddenly burst into tears, and the Saiyan looked almost hurt at the sight.

Vegeta wrapped his arms around her in a gentle manner and pulled her close. "I'm… sorry."

"I know you are, Vegeta, but it still happened. Goku needs to know, even though he's going to be furious with you. We have to tell him when he comes back out. I know you don't want to, but it's the right thing to do."

The Prince shook his head and wiped a tear from Bulma's face before he pulled away. "Tch. Fine. Don't worry about Kakarot. He'll be upset at first, maybe even want to knock me around, but he won't. He's more concerned with his wife than anything else right now."

Suddenly, Vegeta walked away from Bulma; he headed for the waiting room where Goku waited with his two boys and the others. The Prince cleared his throat to get Goku's attention, then motioned to the other Saiyan to follow him. Gohan and Goten looked at their father with confused expressions, but decided not to ask any questions just yet.

After Goku told his sons to visit with their mother, he followed Vegeta back into a desolate hallway. "What's going on, Vegeta?"

"Kakarot … uh, Goku … " The Saiyan Prince cleared his throat and paused for a while. "Look, it's my fault that Chi-Chi is in here."

"What do you mean, Vegeta?" Goku placed one hand behind his head, concern written across his features.

"Well, when I went over to your place earlier, Chi-Chi was bitching about you going out again. She came at me. I didn't think, I just reacted, and -"

Without any warning, Goku lunged at Vegeta, a fierce expression on his face as he screamed. "Damn you, Vegeta! I'll _kill_ you for this!"

The suddenness of the attack caught Vegeta off guard. He didn't expect the normally good-natured Kakarot to assault him, and the force of the impact sent both men through the wall and out into the lobby. Vegeta landed on his back and Goku began to pummel him with all his strength, to the astonishment of the waiting Z-fighters. Bulma came around the corner and screamed out for them to stop. She tried to pull them apart, but to no avail.

"Goku no! Let him go, now. Please Goku, don't do this!" Tears streamed down her cheeks as she begged him over and over to stop.

Just as quickly as the fight began, Goku ended it. Vegeta was left coughing, and spluttering. "D-damn it Kakarot… she attacked me first, I didn't mean to hit her so hard!"

The usually friendly Goku was bright red, and his ki flared around him like a flame. Right then, he truly wanted to kill his friend, but he knew it would be wrong to do so. "If she dies, you die!" He turned to leave, but Bulma blocked his path.

"Goku, please! You have to understand that Chi-Chi instigated this." Her eyes were filled with tears as she tried to calm him.

"Get out of my way, Bulma! You knew about this and didn't tell me, as far as I'm concerned you're just as bad as he is!" Goku glared down at her with blazing fury written across his features.

"N-no, I didn't… Goku." Bulma pulled back in astonishment that he would accuse her of such a thing. "How could you think that of me?"

Goku didn't know what to think, so he simply walked away from the people that had betrayed him. His heart was already breaking, but now he felt empty and lost, too.

Before he got very far, Chi-Chi's doctor came out and approached him with a slight smile. "Son Goku, I have some good news. we're seeing brain activity. Now, we still don't want to wake her up for a little while yet, but in a week or so, we'll reevaluate her. We have high hopes for her, she sure is a fighter!"

Goku's mood lifted with this news and he smiled as he stared down at the surgeon. "Thank you… Without you, she would be dead."


	2. Chapter 2

Goku stayed with Chi-Chi the entire week, only eating when his boys joined him in the room and brought him deliveries of home cooked food. Still, the Saiyan ate much less and seemed uninterested in sustenance, an usual thing for him.

Early one morning, Goku had fallen asleep in the chair next to his beloved when the doctor entered the room. He lightly shook the Saiyan awake and gave him a smile. "Are you ready for this?"

"Am I ever! Please, tell me this is going to work…" He looked worried about his wife and soul-mate.

The surgeon gave Goku a confident nod before he began to wake Chi-Chi from her coma. "Remember, though, there may be lasting issues that we are not able to determine just yet. We hope she'll be fine though, for everyone's sake."

With that, the doctor initiated the process and adjusted the monitors while they waited for her to wake. After a few minutes with no results, Goku began to panic. He rested his elbows on his knees and placed his hands over his face. "Chi-Chi, please Chi-Chi. Wake up… I need you!"

When he spoke, Chi-Chi moaned and began to stir from her slumber. Her eyes opened at a slow pace, and Goku's big goofy grin was the first sight to greet her.

Chi-Chi smiled back, but it faded quickly when she realized she didn't know why she was smiling. "Hello?"

"Chi-Chi! My Chi-Chi, you're awake, finally!" Goku took his wife's hands and kissed them individually at first, then together.

An odd expression came over her face as she pulled away from him. "I'm sorry? Chi-Chi? Ow… What's going on, where am I? Who are you?"

Goku's heart fell. He shot a confused look at the doctor, who began to shine a light in her eyes, a concerned look on his face.

"Hmm. It seems you have some memory loss, Son Chi-Chi. You were in an accident and you were hurt fairly bad. Your head was damaged and you've been in a coma for over a week."

Her eyes went wide as she looked from Goku to the doctor, and back again. Fear was plain on her face. "Coma? Accident? Memory loss? I… I don't remember anything. You're right..." Suddenly she began to cry and tears spilled down her cheeks.

The Saiyan went to comfort his wife, but she pushed him away out of confusion and fear. She didn't know the man, and she wasn't sure that she wanted to just yet.

It pained Goku when she did so, but he had to force himself to understand. He didn't want to scare Chi-Chi away; he only wanted to keep her close, but he backed off for her sake.

Chi-Chi sat up as best she could, but the doctor stopped her. "Son Chi-Chi, I need you to remain still until I've finished reading your vitals and running some final tests."

While the physician completed his checkup, Goku stayed and watched. He wanted to make sure his wife was all right, and there weren't any other complications, outside of total amnesia, of course.

Once the doctor left and they were finally alone again, Chi-Chi kept stealing glances at him from the corner of her eye. "I'm sorry. I don't remember you, sir."

"Oh Chi-Chi, just call me Goku. You are my wife after all, we have two boys together," he insisted.

"Two? We have two sons? Oh… Wait, how old am I?" Chi-Chi looked up at him with a slightly horrified expression.

When Goku didn't answer, she began to cry. Chi-Chi cupped her face in her hands to collect her tears and hide her shame. The Saiyan reached out to comfort his wife, but stopped himself; he didn't want to scare her any further.

"It-it's okay, Goku. I think I could use the comfort right now. You're so kind to stay with me all this time! My doctor told me that you haven't left my side all week. You must love your wi- I mean, me."

"Very much so." Goku nodded in agreement, then lowered his head. "But I've hurt her in the past by leaving all the time to train and never calling when I'm gone. She must hate me…"

Chi-Chi looked at him with a sad expression before she reached out and placed her hand on top of his in a gentle manner. "There's no way she could, Goku. You're so kind, so sweet… Any girl would be lucky to have you."

Her words brought tears to Goku's eyes and he reached over to hug her close. When he did, she didn't pull away. Instead, Chi-Chi wrapped her arms around him and embraced him in turn, rubbing his back lightly. "I'm scared… What if I never remember?"

Goku paused and thought about her question before replying. "I guess we'll just have to start over, Chi-Chi. I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy, I swear it."

"Oh, Goku… Thank you for staying with me." Chi-Chi sniffled and reached for his hand once again. This time, she did not let go, for fear of being alone. "So can you tell me what Chi-chi - I mean - I was like? You know, before …"

"Sure! You're a great cook, you know, and you like to clean!" Goku smiled in hopes of making her happy and seeing her smile. "You're also really good at martial arts, and you LOVE being a mom."

Chi-Chi just listened as Goku prattled on about her supposed likes and dislikes for what seemed like hours. Next, he started to tell her about himself, but he left out details such as Saiyans, aliens, Dragon Balls, and magical wishes. He didn't want to overwhelm her just yet.

Everything Goku told her seemed innocent enough, and she enjoyed listening to his stories as he filled her in on her previous life. After a while, Chi-Chi began to worry about the age difference; Goku looked much younger than she was. "… Am I a cougar?"

"No … You're human, Chi-Chi!" Goku replied firmly.

Goku looked a bit confused when she burst into loud peals of laughter, but he laughed along with her, enjoying the moment. It struck him that Chi-Chi really seemed different now. She was kinder, not as harsh as she used to be. As a matter of fact, _this_ Chi-Chi could almost be the complete opposite of his own.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Chi-Chi. I was so scared that I was gonna lose you. I mean…I suppose I lost the old you, but your memories might come back! If they don't, that's okay too. We'll make the best of this, I swear it. I won't ever leave your side again." He gave a firm nod.

"I know you won't, Goku. I can tell. I don't remember anything yet, but I feel so close to you already. I'm glad that you're my husband. I really am." Chi-chi's cheeks flushed and she averted her gaze as she spoke.

Goku felt beyond happy about her confession and he grabbed her hand again to reassure her. "Thank you, Chi-Chi. I've always loved you, ever since I met you, and I always will."

Chi-Chi was cleared to leave the hospital several days later, but the doctor wanted to see her back often to continue regular check-ups. Her sons were there waiting when Goku wheeled her out to the waiting vehicle; by now she had already met them and was very fond of the two and their significant others.

"Mom!" Both Gohan and Goten spoke at the same time before they rushed over to help her out of the wheelchair, but Chi-Chi insisted on doing it herself. When she couldn't, Goku scooped her up into his arms, bridal style, and gave her a loving smile.

"Boys, we're going to go home now. Would you like to come by tomorrow? I know you want to join us, but I think your mom needs a break from so many people. I know I do!" He laughed lightly and then placed Chi-Chi into the front seat of their vehicle.

"All right, Dad. Goten and I will come by tomorrow. We hope you feel better, Mom." Gohan patted his father on the shoulder.

Chi-Chi smiled at her sons and gave them a nod before buckling herself up. When Goku got into the driver's seat, he gave her a reassuring smile, then started it up. "I'm sure glad you made me get a license, Chi-Chi, otherwise it would have been a lot harder to get you home."

"I _made_ you? Was I mean or something?" Chi-Chi looked a bit concerned.

"Not mean, just stern sometimes, that's all." Goku gave her a sad smile before taking off for their home on Mount Paozu.

The explanation didn't make Chi-Chi didn't feel any better about the situation, but she let it go for the moment.

Once they got home, Goku took her arm and helped her inside. Chi-Chi was pleasantly surprised to see the house was beautiful and clean, just as he said it was. Goku, however, was surprised to see that the wall in the domicile had been fixed. He wondered who had taken care of it … He had a good idea of whom, but he was still sore about the incident.

"Welcome home, Chi-Chi. Are you hungry? Tired? I could help you to bed or make you food. I'm not the best cook, but fish is my specialty!" He tried his best to make his wife feel comfortable and at home.

"No, no … I do think I would like to see the rest of the house though. I think I'd like to walk around by myself a bit, see if I remember anything." She smiled up at him.

Goku refused to let her go, a worried expression across his features. "I dunno, Chi-Chi - "

"Please Goku, I'm fine. I can walk, I swear it."

"All right, but if you have any trouble, it's straight to bed for you. Oh… and if it makes you more comfortable, I could sleep on the couch until you're ready." His cheeks turned slightly pink.

It struck Chi-Chi that she hadn't considered their sleeping arrangements until that moment, and she also turned a bit pink at the thought of lying next to him. "All right, it's a deal."

Once Goku set her down, Chi-Chi stood on her own feet and took a few steps around and then looked back at him. He seemed so eager and anxious that she smiled. "Goku … do you want to show me around?"

"Oh! Of course, silly me. This is our living room and the comfortable couch that I will be sleeping on." The Saiyan chuckled at that. "Back here is our bedroom, where you will be sleeping. We have two other bedrooms that aren't used much anymore. They were the boys'." Goku continued to lead his wife through the house, keeping an eye on her the entire time.

When they finally reached the kitchen, Chi-Chi sat down and sighed a bit. She was tired from all of the exercise. "Maybe I am hungry… I suppose that's a good thing."

"Oh, well, allow me to make you some food. All right?" Goku turned to leave when she stopped him by grabbing his arm. He faced her, then knelt down beside her with a worried expression. "What's wrong, Chi-Chi?"

"Maybe we could just have some rice? I don't want to be alone right now… I don't want you to go." Chi-Chi gave Goku a warm smile, then wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him close.

This was the first hug they had shared in a long while, even before the accident. Goku couldn't remember the last time they had been so close that it almost hurt, but he chose to let this moment be special. Soon enough, he wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her tightly to his chest.

They remained like that for several moments before Chi-Chi pulled back, looked him in the eye, and smiled. "That was nice…"

"It really was… Before, we didn't touch much anymore. I was gone a lot, and I blame myself." Goku looked down at his feet, feeling guilty, and gave a heavy sigh.

"Goku, it takes two to argue and it also takes two to make a relationship - a marriage - work. We'll fix this. We'll start fresh now, and we'll learn to love each other all over again. From what I've seen so far, it won't be hard…" Chi-Chi turned a deep red and bit her bottom lip lightly.

Goku chuckled and gave her a firm nod, then went to make the rice. It didn't take long for him to burn it though, and he scratched his head in confusion. "Jeez, you always made this look so easy, Chi-Chi."

"Let me do it." She stood up then joined him at the stove, fully prepared to make them both some food.

Goku placed his hands on his wife's shoulders to try and stop her. "Huh? No way, Chi-Chi! You shouldn't have to. Let me try it again."

"Please, Goku. I want to do this. Let me?" Chi-Chi looked up and smiled to reassure him. It worked, Goku yielded to her beautiful face.

"Fine, but one dizzy spell and it's bedtime, got it?"

Chi-Chi laughed at that and gave him a nod and a smile. She threw away the burnt rice and started a new pot. After a few minutes, she served up two heaping bowls.

"Mmmm, it's delicious! Thank you, Chi-Chi," Goku said as he shoveled a large mouthful down his throat, barely chewing.

Chi-Chi watched him and laughed a bit, then took a bite of her own rice. "Thank you. I'm glad you like it."

"You're welcome, I mean it." Goku nodded and finished off his helping before reaching for seconds.

They ate in relative silence, then Goku cleaned up the dishes for her. "Tired? The bed's all made up for you."

"Yes. I appreciate everything you're doing for me, Goku." Chi-Chi slowly stood up, then beamed up at him.

"Oh Chi-Chi, you're my wife. I would do anything for you. I would die for you…" Goku thought about all the times he had died before and left her all alone, then his smile faded.

"I wouldn't want you to. I don't want you to ever go away again." Tears filled Chi-Chi's eyes as she spoke, and she quickly wiped them away. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm so upset."

"I do, Chi-Chi, but that's a conversation for another time. Let's get you to bed." The Saiyan scooped up his wife and grinned at her before heading toward the bedroom.

Chi-Chi laughed a bit and held onto his neck until Goku placed her onto the bed. "Thank you, Goku. Um, where are my night clothes?"

Goku turned deep red, and cleared his throat before scratching the back of his head. "Well, usually you... uh… slept without…. ya know."

Chi-Chi flushed and looked away before chewing her bottom lip in a nervous manner. "I see…"

"You can wear one of my shirts to bed. They would be plenty big and comfortable for you. All right?"

She gave a solid nod, then pulled the covers back. Chi-Chi fluffed her pillows and nervously fiddled with the bedside light a bit until Goku returned. "There. Oh, thank you, Goku." Chi-Chi took the garment from him with a bashful smile.

"Good night, Chi-Chi. Sleep well." Goku selected his own sleepwear and walked out of his own bedroom without another word.

Once he was gone, Chi-Chi changed and looked at herself in the full mirror that adorned the back of the bedroom door. "He was right about the shirt. Hmm… I sure hope this relationship will work out. He's so sweet, and handsome."


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Chi-Chi woke up and slid on a pair of pants Goku had left her. Then she walked into the living room and found him still asleep on the couch, shirtless. She stared in awe at his muscular form; she assumed that he was built, but seeing was believing.

Suddenly, Goku stirred and opened his eyes to see her standing still as a statue. This concerned him, so he stood up and walked over to his wife. "Chi-Chi? Is something wrong?"

She turned a deep red and averted her gaze, not wanting to admit her attraction to the Saiyan just yet. "I - I'm fine. I was just hungry, and I wanted to know if you wanted breakfast too. That's all."

Goku stretched, yawned, and gave her a solid nod before he headed for the kitchen himself. "Sounds good to me!" He gave a light chuckle and ruffled his hair, then took a seat at the table to wait. "Let me know if you need help!"

Chi-Chi stared at him in awe once more, and then followed. She wanted nothing more than to keep ogling, but she had to make the morning meal.

As soon as she was in the kitchen, Chi-Chi tore her gaze from him, then started on a hearty breakfast for the two of them in order to distract herself. Occasionally, she would glance over at Goku. When she did, he just smiled that goofy grin.

"All right, it's done!" Chi-Chi said proudly. She carried over a large platter of various breakfast items to the table and set it before Goku before sitting down. Then she took a some food for herself and began to eat.

Goku ate like a pig, as per usual. He wolfed down anything he could get his hands on, then patted his stomach a few times. "Mmm, that was delicious! Thank you, Chi-Chi."

"You're welcome, I'm glad you enjoyed it. You know, it's really odd that I know how to cook, yet I can't remember actually cooking anything. I suppose old habits die hard, hm?"

Goku chuckled, and stood. He gave her a smile and kissed the top of her head, then went to take care of his own dishes. He hoped that the show of affection wouldn't be too big of a deal.

When Chi-Chi did not protest, the Saiyan did a happy dance in his mind, then grabbed her dish and cleaned it off as well. "Oh - I won't be working for the next few days, Chi-Chi. Goten is going to take care of the fields for me. After all, you're still recovering, and he used to help out as a boy."

"I don't want to keep you from work though, I would feel bad… Are you sure?" Chi-Chi watched as he moved around the kitchen, and took care of various chores. She liked what she saw.

"I don't mind. In fact, I want to." Goku gave her a firm nod.

In response, she smiled and grabbed his hand as he walked by. "Thank you, you're far too kind."

"Ah, Chi-Chi. I told you already that I would do anything for you, and I meant it." He gave her hand a very light squeeze in return, then headed off to dress for the day.

As soon as Chi-Chi was alone with her thoughts, she started to feel overwhelmed. She was in a strange place that she was supposed to know, but didn't. Everything was scary, and the only familiar thing in this new world was … Goku. She jumped to her feet then followed after him; she didn't wish to be by herself just yet.

Chi-Chi opened the bedroom door and walked in without thinking. Once inside, she found the Saiyan male clad in just his boxers and a smile.

"Hi, Chi-Chi!"

Embarrassed, she squeaked, then slammed the door shut and retreated back to the familiar kitchen.

"Whoops… I hope I didn't scare her off." Goku scratched the back of his head, and blushed.

Once Goku was properly dressed, he headed back out. He hoped he hadn't offended her. "Sorry about that, Chi-Chi. I didn't know you were following me."

"It's okay, I was just scared… I don't want to be alone, and I'm so sorry I walked in on you." Chi-Chi refused to look at him just yet, her own cheeks still blazed with embarrassment.

"You're perfectly fine. I don't mind, Chi-Chi. We have two sons, you know." Goku gave his wife an empathetic look before pulled a chair up and sat beside her.

"I know. I know that." Chi-Chi fell silent and just looked up at him for a few seconds. "I just wish I could remember…"

A week passed, then a month, and still Chi-Chi's memories did not return. Goku refused to leave her side, doing everything he could to help her remember and assist her. Both Gohan and Goten helped to pick up the slack by pitching in to work on the farm when not with their own families.

After two months, Chi-Chi started to go stir crazy from sitting around. Goku doted on her, and refused to let her help in the fields. The only time she really got out was during check-ups, or when she had visitors. Bulma was a regular, along with her sons. Vegeta, however, did _not_ stop by.

Although she was physically healthy, her memories had not yet returned. This bothered Chi-Chi, but the doctor insisted that she need not worry herself. "Sometimes it takes months for trauma to heal, Mrs. Son. But right now, you are in excellent health, and I see no reason to keep you cooped up. In fact, I think it would be a good idea to start being more independent. It may even help you jog your memories."

Chi-Chi was saddened by the thought that she may never remember, but the worry was becoming less with every passing day as she got to know her friends and family. She also looked forward to getting out more, and starting to create new memories.

"I'd like that," she said and smiled up at Goku, who stood by her side as always. "I want to start working, more than just cooking and cleaning house. I want to start feeling like I'm not an invalid."

A worried look crossed the Saiyan's face, but he smiled. "Are you sure, Chi-Chi? I don't want you to rush this."

"I think I'm ready. Besides, you've already given up so much for me. Just think, Goku. It's the beginning of our new life together! Wouldn't that be wonderful?" She clasped her hands together and looked up to him.

Although Goku kept his expression light for her sake, Chi-Chi's words ate at him. She might not remember the past, but _he_ did: all of the times that he had left both Chi-Chi and his boys behind to go train, to go fight. All the times he had abandoned them, left them alone. His brows knit as he wondered whether to mention this, then decided it was best not to.

If Chi-Chi didn't remember, then why bring it up? Like she said, this was the start of a new life, a chance to do it right the second time around.

Besides, Goku could never resist that smile. "Okay, Chi-Chi. Let's go home."

The next morning, Goku woke up early. It was his first day back in the fields. Chi-Chi stayed behind in the house, as she wasn't ready for such physical work yet … and it was time that she learned to do for herself.

Chi-Chi was a bit nervous about being truly alone for the first time since the accident, but she felt ready. It would do her good. She cleaned up the breakfast dishes, then packed Goku a lunch. "Here you are, Goku. Have a good day!"

"Thanks! You make the best lunches." Goku took Chi-Chi's hands in his before leaving, and gave her a big smile. "Are you sure you're ready? If you aren't, just call me on my phone and I will be home immediately! I just want to make sure-"

Suddenly he was silenced by a kiss, their first kiss in their new life. Goku pulled her closer to him and closed his eyes to deepen it. When he did, she placed her hands on his chest and continued the action. "Mm…"

Finally, the kiss broke and both just stared at each other in shock; they couldn't believe the spark they had both felt. Never before when they had kissed had Goku felt anything of the sort, but now… now it was different. This love was new, strong, and real. Above all, their love was their choice this time and it meant everything.

Goku looked into her eyes for a moment and neither spoke. Then, quietly, he whispered: "I love you, Chi-Chi. It's okay, you don't have to say it just yet."

With that he headed out the door, and for the vehicle. Goku left without hearing if she replied. He didn't think she would yet, she just wasn't ready, and he didn't want to make her feel pressured.

Chi-Chi gasped after his words had finally connected. She watched him leave and closed the door behind him, her mind spinning. She pressed her back against the door and placed her hands to her chest, hearing those words again and again in her mind.

 _'_ _He said he loved me!'_

Chi-Chi wanted to say it back, she really did, but she just wanted it to be perfect. She could have, if he had waited just a little while longer ... she would have spoken the words that he so longed for. She wished he'd come back, but he was already gone.

Although Goku had told Chi-Chi he was going straight to work, he had one errand to take care of first. Out of sight, he capsuled his car and put it in his pocket, then teleported away. Instant transmission could be really useful sometimes.

When Goku arrived at the Capsule Corp Main Dome, he walked into the front door and headed for the kitchen, where he sensed Vegeta's ki. Upon approach, both men locked eyes and Vegeta became wary of the other.

"Vegeta, I'm here to apologize to you. I shouldn't have done what I did and I want to thank you for… for my new life with Chi-Chi." He kept his gaze on the other while he spoke.

The Prince swallowed before giving Goku a firm nod. "I am sorry for what I did, but I am glad that you are happy." With that, he pretended the conversation never happened.

Goku visited for most the day and even decided to set up a huge party at their house to inundate Chi-Chi to the fact that he wasn't exactly what he appeared. In fact, most of them were not. By this point, Bulma had wished herself a Saiyan using the Dragon Balls. After all, she wanted to live with her love for the rest of their lives and why not add super speed, strength, and senses to that package?

When Goku got home he was greeted with a large dinner and a smiling wife. He returned the gesture before pulling her into a close and tight hug.

"Goku?" She looked up at him from his chest.

"Yes, Chi-Chi?" He smiled down at her.

"I love you too."

His eyes filled with tears at her words and he lifted her up into a spin before kissing her deeply. Neither of them bothered to eat dinner that night. Instead they spent the entire evening talking, laughing, kissing, and exploring their newfound love for one another.

About a week later, Goku drove Chi-Chi over to Bulma's house for the big party. It seemed everyone had gathered for the event. Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Piccolo, Master Roshi, Krillin, Puar, Oolong, Android 18, Marron, Gohan, Videl, Pan, Goten, Bra, Trunks, Bulma, and even Vegeta joined in on the festivities.

Everyone was waiting for the arrival of their 'new' addition: Chi-Chi 2.0, as Bulma fondly called her. Once they arrived, Goku took her hand and walked her in.

"Goku? Is this some sort of costume party? Why is that man dressed that way?" Chi-Chi gestured toward Piccolo before she looked back up at her husband.

"No… He's a Namekian, from Namek. That's a planet far away from here, my love." Goku gave her a very serious expression in hopes that Chi-Chi wouldn't think he was having a joke at her expense.

"A… Namekian? From another… An alien?" She looked shocked as she attempted to take in what he was telling her, but there was more to be said.

"Yes and as a matter of fact, I'm an alien too, Chi-Chi. I'm a Saiyan from Vegetasai." Goku placed one hand behind his head and gave her a wide grin. He looked a tad worried when she drew back from him.

"Ali… Aliens?" She fainted, but before she could hit the ground Goku caught her and laid her gently down on a lawn chair and fanned her face.

"I was hoping she wouldn't react this way, I'm sorry guys." Goku looked worried and sorrowful at the same time.

"Oh just get the damned smelling salts, woman," Vegeta barked out at Bulma as he crossed his arms over his chest with a huff.

Finally, Chi-Chi's eyes fluttered open and she pushed the pungent odor away from her before she sat up. "I had the weirdest… Oh, it wasn't a dream." She looked over at Piccolo who simply grunted in an annoyed fashion.

"No Chi-Chi, it wasn't a dream. I'm so sorry to have to tell you this way, but it was the only way I could think to do it. Your sons are half Saiyan. I'm a Saiyan. Vegeta is a Saiyan. Bulma is a Saiyan, and their children are half Saiyan too. I know it's hard to accept, but please, please find it in your heart to be open about this."

Goku looked both hurt and worried. There was just no way he could lose Chi-Chi and survive the loss at this point, he was far too in love with his new wife.

"I… I do accept it, I'm just confused is all. If you're an alien, why are you on this planet? What happened to your own?"

"It was destroyed a long time ago, same with Piccolo's home planet. You see, an evil alien named Frieza destroyed them and I defeated him," Goku explained.

"Ahem! You defeated him, last I remembered it was MY boy who did such a thing, Kakarot." Vegeta chimed in.

"No, last time when Frieza came back, I killed him. Remember now?" Goku smirked from his victory.

"Tch." Vegeta folded his arms across his chest.

"It doesn't matter who did what, but yes, I do accept you, Goku." Chi-Chi wrapped her arms around his neck and let him scoop her up.

Goku smiled as he did so and held her close to his chest. "Aww, thank you. I love you, Chi-Chi."

"I love you too, and it wouldn't matter what you are, it wouldn't change my love for you." Chi-Chi blushed after she said the words, and looked away.

The group watched on with happiness in their hearts for the couple. When Goku set her down, he kissed her cheek and held her hand. "I'm so thankful for all the help and support you have all given us. Not just for these past months, but over all of the years. You're all my best friends, and I don't know where I would be without you. I love all you guys. You're the best."

In a rare moment, the group all came together for a hug, which caused Vegeta and Piccolo to turn funny colors and excuse themselves. Before long everyone was eating, talking and enjoying the party.

Chi-Chi got to meet everyone and listen to all of their stories throughout their lifetime. She was happy to hear that everyone had remained close despite the distance between most of them.

She even found out about the Super Saiyan form when Goku and Vegeta were fighting over the last tuna roll. Of course, she fainted again, but the smelling salts helped almost immediately as they had before.

The night grew late and people began to leave when Goku walked up to his beloved and smiled at her. "Ready to get home? I know you must be tired and I would love to spend some time together before bed."

Chi-Chi turned a deep red when he suggested this, but she knew he was mostly harmless. Chi-Chi gave him a firm nod, and then began to say her thank-you's and good-byes.

Suddenly, Goku picked her up and they were home; she seemed so confused by what had happened. "Goku?! How?"

"Well, it's one of my many abilities, you see? It's called Instant Transmission. I can teleport to almost anywhere in the blink of an eye, it's pretty handy!" He chuckled a bit.

"I see…" She still seemed a bit shaken up from the ordeal, but didn't speak much on the matter. After such a long and strange day, what was one more odd thing added to the list?

Goku carried her into the house and set her down on the couch before sitting beside her. "Long day, huh?"

When she nodded, Goku wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into a tight hug. He was glad to finally be completely honest with his wife and not have her run away screaming.

Chi-Chi leaned against him for comfort, closed her eyes and thought about their life together. When she remembered how old she looked in the mirror, she suddenly became sad and tears welled up in her eyes. She couldn't help but cry, she buried her face into him and sniffled, shaking lightly.

"Woah, what's wrong, Chi-Chi?" Goku held her close and rubbed her back in gentle circles. He hated to see her like this, but he was always so bad at making her feel better without her getting angry with him.

"It's nothing, I'm sorry. I don't want to talk about it, yet." Chi-Chi closed her eyes and let herself be comforted by him, until she felt better.

Goku yielded to her request, regardless of the fact that he didn't want to, but he also didn't wish to upset her. He loved her far too much to hurt her and prying would only cause her to get huffy with him.

"I'm tired… Will you sleep with me tonight?" She looked up at him with wet eyes.

Goku smiled and gave her a nod before lifting her up off of the couch to carry her to their bed, finally. That night they consummated their marriage for the second time in their new lives together.


	4. Chapter 4

Several weeks later, Chi-Chi visited Bulma on her own. She decided that she really liked the other woman and that it would be a good idea to make some friends. They talked for hours before she got the courage to bring up the main reason she had came over.

"Was it hard for you, Bulma? Changing yourself, I mean. You became a Saiyan, but did you do it for him, or for you?" Chi-Chi didn't want to pry, but she was genuinely curious about the heiress's decision.

Bulma gave a light sigh before she sat down with a overflowing cup of coffee in one hand and a cigarette in the other. "I didn't do it just for him or for me, I did it for us as a whole. I was getting older and older, and I knew that one day I wouldn't be around anymore… I could tell Vegeta was getting anxious about it and so was I, to be honest. I know Krillin is choosing to take the natural way, but if I have the means to live longer, I will."

"I see… I've been thinking about it for a long time now. I know I want to, but… I'm scared it might change me, the now me. Did you experience changes at all?" Chi-Chi sipped at her tea while watched her friend, and waited for her response.

"Oh, of course! At first, you will go through mood swings that you don't understand. You may become more aggressive, more sexual, and _definitely_ hungrier." Bulma chuckled at that. "I know that if I don't train at least once a day, I go a bit crazy. But then again, you clean and cook a lot. I don't do any of that stuff." Bulma laughed again. She set her cup down and took a long drag from her cigarette.

"Oh! I see… I don't want to be aggressive. The other… ahem, stuff isn't so bad, but I wouldn't wish to be mean." Chi-Chi swirled her drink and look into it as if consulting it.

"You know, Chi-Chi, you've changed a lot. You used to be _very_ aggressive. Yes, you were caring in your own way ... but did you know you used to hit Goku over the head with a cast iron frying pan?" Bulma said casually, then lit up another cigarette after she'd put out the first one.

"A ... what? I _hit_ him? I-I had no idea, he never told me…" Chi-Chi looked genuinely shocked by the revelation.

"Oh yeah, you used to yell at him all the time too - hit him and yell at him. I mean, part of me would guess that's why he disappeared as often as he did, but Vegeta does the same thing to train. At least Vegeta trains here; Goku goes all over the place. Your marriage wasn't exactly stable before your accident." The Saiyan female took a long drag from the nicotine stick and flicked her ashes into a tray.

Chi-Chi lowered her head and felt an immense guilt build up inside her chest. She hated her old self and wondered about her new self. She thought about what becoming a Saiyan would do to her and how much it might affect their relationship. Suddenly her eyes filled with tears and she turned away from the other female to hide her shame. "Excuse me…"

"Oh, Chi-Chi, I'm sorry! I wasn't trying to upset you, I just thought you should know the truth, everyone deserves to know it. I truly am sorry that I upset you," Bulma said.

"No, it's not that… I mean, I am upset that I was so horrible to him, but I'm more sad than anything. I'm scared too. I'm afraid of becoming what I used to be if I decided to go the route of a Saiyan lifestyle. What if I go back to hurting him when I'm angry or upset? I could never live with myself if that happened!" Chi-Chi set her tea down to wipe her face free of the tears that streamed down her cheeks.

"No no, just because you become a bit aggressive in the beginning doesn't mean you become downright violent, Chi-Chi! I didn't just pop Vegeta randomly or anything, I still don't. We just used it as an excuse to bond even more; now we spar and train together. You two could too! It would be wonderful, you'll see." Bulma reached out and placed her hand upon Chi-Chi's in a reassuring manner.

When she finally calmed down, Chi-Chi looked up at her newfound friend and gave her a small smile. "Really? You think that it could work that way? I don't really know much about martial arts…"

"But the old you did! I'm sure you'll pick it up in no time flat. Not to mention I know it works, it worked for us. Vegeta and I weren't really all that close until I became a Saiyan, now we're each other's lives. Trust me, with how close you two are right now, you'll practically be one." The Saiyaness nodded her head a few times and gave her friend's hand a light squeeze.

It was then that Chi-Chi decided she truly did want to go through with it. She wanted to be with Goku forever and this would be the only way to do it. With a nod, she stood and grabbed her phone. She then exited the room and called Goku. Her hands shook as she waited for him to pick up and when he finally did she froze. "G-Goku…"

"Chi-Chi? Are you okay? What's wrong?" He felt worried and anxious about how hesitant she was. She hadn't spoken like this since the beginning of their new relationship and it scared him half to death. "Do you need me to come get you?"

"No, I mean… Bulma and I are going to gather the Dragon Balls. I wanted you to know that I love you, no matter what happens, all right?" She shuddered at her words, then bit her bottom lip to keep up her courage.

"What? Chi-Chi, what is going on? What are you doing? I- You're scaring me! I'm coming over there." Goku nearly hung up when he heard her speak up once again.

"Don't, I need to do this. Please, just trust me, Goku." Chi-Chi was near to tears, but she couldn't back out now. "I'm doing this for the both of us."

There was a long pause before Goku finally spoke again. "All right, I trust you."

With that, their conversation ended. No 'good byes', no 'I love yous'. When Chi-Chi turned around she saw Bulma standing there with a smile on her face.

"All right, brave lady, let's go get us some Dragon Balls!" The Saiyaness already had her locator on hand, as if she had known all along, and it made Chi-Chi laugh through her tears.

Despite the fact that Bulma could fly now, they took a Capsule ship to find all seven balls. One by one they collected the orbs, finding them in various places and even needing to purchase one or two of them.

Finally, after a long day and night's work, they had all seven and Chi-Chi was shaking once again. She knew that this was the right decision, but she was still terrified it might hurt or change things for the worse.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine, I promise." Bulma could tell her friend was having second thoughts, so she did her best to reassure her.

"I'm going to call Goku. Can he be here when I make the wish?" Chi-Chi looked over at the Saiyaness when she asked her question.

"Of course he can. I'll invite Vegeta too, so I don't feel all alone!" Bulma chuckled as they both flipped out their communication devices and called their other halves.

"Tch, you're doing what, woman? I see, I'll be there in a few moments, don't you dare start without me!" Vegeta hung up his phone, walked outside, and took to the sky in a hurry. He had a smirk plain across his face, he truly was happy for his allies.

While Bulma talked to Vegeta, Chi-Chi called Goku. He picked up immediately. "Hey! Is everything okay? I haven't seen any erratic weather and no Dragon in the sky, which means you haven't made any wishes yet. What's going on?"

"Goku! We have gathered all of the Dragon Balls but I wanted you here for the wish, will you be?" Still she shook, just asking the simple question.

"Of course, I'll be there in a few seconds, you just wait for me! And, Chi-Chi? I love you." Goku smiled and hoped that she could hear it.

Chi-Chi smiled and sniffled before she nodded. "I love you too."

A few minutes later Vegeta showed up, then Goku followed suit, appearing out of thin air. The Prince went right to his Saiyaness and folded his arms across his chest without saying a word. Goku, however, said hello to the other two before he approached his beloved Chi-Chi.

It didn't take Chi-Chi long to wrap her arms around Goku's neck and pulled him close into an embrace. They stayed that way for a few moments before she stepped away and smiled up at him. "Are you ready?"

"I guess, I sure wish I knew what was going on, sweetheart." He gave her a concerned smile, but let her go, despite his anxiety.

Finally, Chi-Chi walked over to the Dragon Balls and looked back at Bulma. The Saiyaness gave her a reassuring nod and smile before wrapping her tail around Vegeta's. The Prince grunted, then moved a bit closer to his wife.

Chi-Chi stood before the balls and stared at them with anxiety in her chest. Without another moment of hesitation, she swallowed and raised her arms up into the air. "Arise, Shenron!"

A crack of thunder and a bolt of lightning later, the balls began to glow before their very eyes. After a long moment of high wind and erratic weather, the dragon shot up seemingly out of the Dragon Balls themselves. Towering before them the beast grumbled and growled.

"Tell me your wish and I shall grant it." The large dragon spoke and the sky crackled.

"Dearest Shenron." Chi-Chi paused to take a breath and swallow. "I wish to become a Saiyan."

Goku gasped and there was a long pause, never before had he considered she would do something like this. He wasn't angry or sad. In fact, he was happy about her decision; he just wanted to hear the dragon confirm that he could grant the wish.

Suddenly, Chi-Chi was lifted into the air and she began to glow, a bright golden light surrounded her. It took what seemed like forever before she landed back down on her feet and the glow faded. What was left was a beautiful female Saiyan lying on the ground, nearly passed out.

"Your wish has been granted. What is your second wish?" Shenron's voice boomed.

Goku stepped up and smiled at the dragon before shaking his head. "Shenron, we would like to save the rest of our wishes for another time, please."

"Very well, so be it." With that, the great Shenron was gone and so were the Dragon Balls.

Goku immediately went to Chi-Chi's side and knelt down beside her. He pushed her spiky locks out of her face and gave her a gentle shake before she finally opened her eyes. "Goku?"

"Chi-Chi… I-I can't believe you did this for me. Why didn't you just tell me?" His smile never faded, despite his worry.

"I did this for us! I wanted to surprise you. Did it work?" Chi-Chi sat up and looked at her hands. Although they didn't seem that different, they did seem stronger.

"Oh, yeah, it worked! You look so beautiful, thank you." He gave her a smile, yet his eyes filled with tears.

Chi-Chi looked worried and grabbed his face. "Goku? Goku, don't cry. What's wrong?" She nearly started to cry herself, not wanting to see the love of her life sad in any way.

"I'm just so happy that you decided to stay with me, b-before you just wanted to go naturally and you hated Saiyans… You wouldn't stay with me." Goku whimpered and broke down, pulling her close and crying into her shoulder.

"I-I didn't want to stay with you forever? Why wouldn't I? I hated Saiyans? Goku, how could you have ever loved the monster that I was…" Chi-Chi finally broke down and cried as well, hugging him tight.

"I've always loved you Chi-Chi, always! I will never stop caring and loving you, ever! No matter what happens to us or between us, you will always be the love of my life." Goku pushed his wife back gently to make eye contact; he wanted her to see his sincerity.

Chi-Chi sniffled and nodded before she kissed him deeply, and her tail wrapped around his arm. He smiled while returning the gesture, and the touch of the fuzzy appendage nearly made him giggle. When she broke the kiss, she sat back and wiped her eyes.

"You are everything to me, Goku. I love you so, so much."

Goku chuckled and wiped the tears off of his wife's face before kissing her cheek. "Not as much as I love you, my dear."

"Goku!" Chi-Chi giggled and shook her head, her spiked locks bouncing with her motion.

Vegeta finally cleared his throat and approached. "As… beautiful... as this, I think Bulma and I are going to head off and let you two get reacquainted. If you have any questions, call her." The Prince gave his signature smirk before he returned to his wife and took her hand in his.

Bulma laughed and slapped Vegeta's shoulder lightly before she motioned for Chi-Chi to call her later with an update... although Bulma seriously doubted that she would hear from either of them for a few days, at the very least. "Bye guys! Good luck."

Once they took off, Goku picked up his wonderful, beautiful wife and kissed her face repeatedly. "Ready to go home?"

"Am I ever, I'm starving…" She laughed lightly before wrapping her arms around his neck and her tail curled at the tip.

"Me too, you'll get used to that, trust me! Man, I used to eat everything in the house and still be hungry. You would be soooo angry with me!" Goku chuckled a bit loudly before taking them home in the blink of an eye.

Chi-Chi kissed his cheek gently and gave him a serious expression before she spoke. "I won't ever get angry with you for something so trivial again, I promise!"

Goku grinned and set her down before he headed toward the kitchen while rubbing his stomach. "I know you won't. You haven't since the accident. I can tell you're different, but the same. It's kind of hard to explain." He scratched his head in a playful manner.

Chi-Chi thought she understood but she still wanted to know more, as much as she could if possible. "Like what? What's the same, what's different?"

"Weeeeell, you were... um…" Goku averted his gaze and Chi-Chi could tell he was uncomfortable with the conversation.

"Goku, it's okay, I already know everything. Bulma told me all about what I used to be like. How I used to hurt you…" She looked down, obviously upset with herself.

Goku blinked a few times before he walked up to his wife and took her hands. "No no, Chi-Chi, I think you did all of that because of _me_. I was gone so often and I never told you just how much you meant to me… I basically abandoned you, more than I should have, I mean I shouldn't have done it at all, but I did. I even died once and _chose_ not to come back. I was trying to protect everyone, but it backfired."

Chi-Chi looked shocked, but didn't pull away from him. She took in his words, then gave him a hesitant nod. "But still, that doesn't give me the right to physically attack you," she sighed.

"Sweety, it's not like you could actually hurt me… I mean, now that you're a Saiyan and when you train, you may be able to do some decent damage, but you wouldn't hurt me _now_." Goku wrapped his heaving arms around Chi-Chi and hugged her tight, without hurting her - of course.

"Bulma said that I may be aggressive now that I'm a Saiyan, but she also said that training will help with that. Can you train me?" She looked up at him from his chest.

Goku's eyes got huge and he suddenly swung her in a large circle. "Yes! Gods, Chi-Chi it's been forever since we sparred, I would absolutely love to train with you!"

Chi-Chi clung to her husband and laughed when he lifted her up; she couldn't help but be happy. "Yeah? All right then, we can start tomorrow, after you work."

"Sounds good to me!" Goku immediately sat down and waited for Chi-Chi to make dinner, excited to see what she would prepare.

Chi-Chi whipped up a large fish with rice, potatoes, carrots, and some bread. After she set it all out, she sat down next to him and began to dish out the food between the two of them. "Hope you're hungry, I know I am." She giggled, because that was usually his line.

Goku looked up from his plate; rice was speckled across his chin and lips. He just grinned and went right back to eating. The two would have held hands through the meal, but they were so hungry that they legitimately forgot to and after the fact, they just smiled about it.

Together they cleaned all the dishes and took care of the very little food that was left over. When they were finished, they headed off to bed to lie together and slowly fall asleep.

The next day, Goku headed off for work and Chi-Chi cooked and cleaned while he was gone. She spent the day thinking about him and she noticed that every time she, did her tail would curl at the tip. She quickly determined that this meant happiness.

When the sun set, Goku returned from his long day at work and greeted his lovely wife with a deep kiss. Her cheeks flushed deeply and her fuzzy appendage lashed wildly. Suddenly, Goku felt off and sniffed the air; he could smell something different. He quickly realized the scent was coming off of Chi-Chi and he smiled. "You smell different now that you're a Saiyan. Wweird, right?"

Chi-Chi just looked at him and gave him a slight smile; she knew what he meant, because she had noticed it herself. Both of them were discovering each other all over again, in new and interesting ways.

With the way Chi-Chi smelled and the way it was affecting Goku, he decided right then and there that they were skipping training. Suddenly, he lifted her up and carried her off to explore his new wife, he just couldn't help himself. Chi-Chi didn't complain any; it's what she wanted anyways.

Goku and Chi-Chi fell head over heels in love with each other and they never wanted to be apart again.

It was months later when Chi-Chi discovered yet another new feature to her body. When she approached Goku her hands were shaking slightly, but she wore a smile on her face. "Goku, I have to tell you something…"

Goku looked up from his bowl and set down his chopsticks, immediately going to her side. Goku also wore a smile and placed his hand on her swelling stomach in a gentle manner. "I know, we've both known for a while… I love you, Chi-Chi."

"I love you too, Goku."


End file.
